Raffle
Thankyou for everyone who has participated in the raffle, due to lack of interest the wiki team has decided to terminate the raffle for now. The DarkSwords Wiki has decided to do a monthly raffle to try to encourage new users to view and contribute to the site. The raffle will consist of three prizes:'' '' * 1st : 50pt * 2nd: 35pt *3rd: 15pt The raffle will be drawn between the first and second week of the month. Registration *You must register to the DarkSwords Wiki to participate (Click "Register" button in top right then leave your character name at: http://darkswords.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2526) * You MUST be registered while editing the wiki to receive Tickets. * If you have any trouble adding things to the wiki, there is a list of video tutorials here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Video_tutorials (Note: Any spam or abuse of the wiki will result in a wiki ban, and you will not be able to enter the raffle.) Tickets Users may recieve tickets by contributing to the wiki. These ticket amounts are based upon the type of page a user creates: *Shop Page - 1 Ticket *Unique Items Page - 1 Ticket *Locations Page - 2 to 5 Tickets *Script Page - 2 Tickets *Quest Page - 3 Tickets *Guides Page - 3 to 5 Tickets Extra tickets may be given for pages that are properly executed. Guides to making these pages can be found by clicking the links above or by visiting the Page Guides page. Prizes * User Bigsten won a Potion of Youth and some PvP Potions for his work on the familiars page * User Deadkorpse won 50pt for first prize in the october raffle * User Rilando won 35pt for second prize in the october raffle * User Bigsten won 15pt for third prize in the october raffle * User Doctor Uncle won a Halloween lotto during our Halloween promotion * User Inceptions won a Halloween lotto during our Halloween promotion * User Zelockguard won a Halloween lotto during our Halloween promotion * User Bigsten won 50pt for first prize in the november raffle * User Kevscan267 won 35pt for second prize in the november raffle * User Zelockguard won 15pt for third prize in the november raffle * User Arne3johan won a Summon pet during a random prize promotion * User Pegboard nerd won a Fishing rod and Cruciable Furnace during a random prize promotion * User NOEND won an Extractor during a random prize promotion * User Starviver won some PvP Potions during a random prize promotion * User Rikkie won 50pt for first prize in the December raffle * User Mantra won 35 pt for second prize in the December raffle * User NOEND won 15 pt for third prize in the December raffle *User Deadkorpse won 50 pt and a Christmas lotto for first prize in the January raffle *User BOB2345 won 35 pt and a Christmas lotto for first prize in the January raffle *User DayDrado7 won 15 pt and a Christmas lotto for first prize in the January raffle Category:Events